


Another Brother

by TheHamsterJedi



Series: Missing Scenes from TUA [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHamsterJedi/pseuds/TheHamsterJedi
Summary: A missing scene from 2x05 where Five goes to get Allison for the family meeting. And he may or may not get the hug he deserves.OrRaymond Chestnut meets Five Hargreeves.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Allison Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Raymond Chestnut/Allison Hargreeves
Series: Missing Scenes from TUA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974190
Comments: 8
Kudos: 256





	Another Brother

**Author's Note:**

> -Hello, guys, this is my first time writing in this fandom, I hope i do the characters justice.

Five parked the car by Allison's house, next to her Husband's car. Got out and straightened out his jacket, and perfected his tie knot before knocking at the door.

There was shuffling behind the closed door and whispers. As if they were preparing to attack an intruder if it came to it. A black man wearing a button down shirt and a tie moved the curtains covering the door slightly to peek through and see who was knocking. Noticing a white kid in a school uniform waiting outside. He sighed in relief and opened the door to greet whoever this kid was.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Ray asked nicely with a plastic smile worn on his face.

"Hi, I was looking for Allison Hargreeves, I was told she lives here, Is she inside?" Five replied with a fake polite tone while inserting his hands in his pockets and smiling a little. His bangs fell over his eyes, making him almost adorable if he wasn't such a brat inside.

Ray sighed with an eyeroll, apparently expecting where this was going "You mean Allison Chestnut, my wife. Are you another one of her brothers that keep popping out of nowhere?" 

Five smiled sympathetically before blinking inside the house, scaring the shit out of Ray. Similar to when Elliot freaked out.

Ray screamed in surprise before closing the door and turning sharply to see Five in his living room "What in the fuck?!" he yelled.

He heard two gasps from the couch belonging to Klaus and Allison "Five?!" They both said at the same time. Before Allison jumped from the couch and ran to Five, catching him in a tight hug where Five reacted as stiff as a stick. Wrapping his arms around his sister awkwardly and patting her back slightly. "Oh my God, Five, I thought you didn't make it, I missed you so much" she sobbed. 

Klaus took a moment before hurrying to his brother as well, a whiskey bottle clutched to his hand and a cigarette in the other. Shouting "Fiveyyy!" and joining the group hug "I'm so glad you're not dead, I don't want another Casper following me everywhere I go" Klaus said sincerely, his eyes turning glassy with unshed tears.

Five for the first time in a long while, felt a real smile creeping up his face. He felt the warmth of his family. He felt loved. And for once, someone didn't blame him for stranding them here. "I missed you all too, as annoying and stupid as you are guys, I still missed you" that earned chuckles from both siblings. Squeezing him a little before breaking the hug and each went to sit either on the couch or the armchair.

Raymond Chestnut, stood in the middle of the room, wide eyed and dumbstruck by what the hell just happened. Eyes travelling between Allison and the kid whose name is apparently a number. Five.

"Ray, baby, I know you're confused as hell. But, this is my brother, Five Hargreeves. Five, this is my husband. Raymond Chestnut." Allison introduced them to each other.

Five blinked from his chair to stand before Ray, "Nice to meet you" Five shook his hand and blinked to the kitchen. Where there was a fresh pot of coffee on the stove and poured himself a cup.

Ray's mouth hang open. What in the actual fuck, he didn't realize he said it out loud until Allison and Klaus laughed at his reaction.

"....so.. let me clear this up. You have another white brother. Who is a kid, dressed in some kind of a rich kid's uniform who can fucking disappear. And his name is a fucking number?!" Ray asked, confused as hell.

Allison opened her mouth to speak before Five cut her off "I don't see a problem with that. We don't have time for this. Allison, Klaus, we have an urgent family meeting, I came to get you, the others should have arrived by now" Five replied coolly.

"The others are here?" Allison asked surprised. And Five simply nodded, "I'll wait for you outside, come on Klaus" he said before walking out with Klaus. Leaving her and Ray for some privacy.

"...Ray" Allison tried before Ray shot his hands up to shut her "No, don't Ray me, What the fuck Allison? How the fuck can he do that?"

Allison sighed "I'll explain later, baby, I have to go, but I promise I'll explain everything" 

Ray massaged his temples, his other hand pointing to the door "Go, they're waiting for you"

Allison looked at Ray, gave him a quick kiss and an apologetic smile before running out the door to meet with her brothers.

'What is this fucking family?' Ray thought before pouring himself some coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I hope I wrote Five's character right, it's my first time writing him.  
> -Tell me what you guys think, and If you have any ideas about missing scenes you want me to write, just tell me in the reviews


End file.
